


Futanari Twingle: Torture

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, Beating, CBT, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Edging, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Magic, Orc, Orgasm Denial, Parasite - Freeform, Punching, Sex, Teasing, Torture, Trample, ball stretching, ballbusting, blowjob, tied-up, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Torture

About 80 years ago, before I met my beloved elf, I travelled the world in search of love, power and fun. Sometimes, I enjoyed roaming the blank spaces on the maps to explore and see new places. There, in the terrains of unknown, I stumbled upon a weird city, and things quickly ran out of hand because the peeps there were veeery oldtimey and uh... still thought vampires were a threat...

"By the law of our great city, you are being accused of trespassing, burglary, and rape of one Jovaine LaTrice, the fair, respected and loved knight-maiden, champion and protector of our community! Additionally, you have been seen violating the sacred pact of magic usage, demeaning yourself to using black magic. There is also indecent exposure and fornication with livestock, this includes our beloved and innocent Holstaur, Fluffia. Lastly, to clean any doubt and condemn you once and for all, vile creature, you have been confirmed as a vampire of higher ranks, the herald of dark forces!"

"Well. That has to be racist. Are you people serious? I knew this part of the continent was weird. First of all... Where I come from, covering your genitals isn't necessary and there is nothing wrong about being a vampire. We are cool people, damn it! Second of all, Jovaine here is one hell of a horny little kitten... Should've seen her face when she angrily suckled on my vampiric tit! You left a mark, love." I turned my face toward lady LaTrice, with whom I spent the recent night. She turned red and abruptly stood up from her seat.

"That vampire is lying! Rigid beast wants to shame me!" Shouted lady LaTrice, pointing at me.

"Yeah, my rigid beast did already shame you last night, didn't it, fair lady?" I winked at her with a smug smile on my face, a loud gasp of bafflement came from the crowd behind me.

"Silence!!!" The judge bashed her hammer on the desk. "You ugly beast... You, Lucida van Ichor, are sentenced to death by torture!"

Dun-dun-duuuun...! Well, obviously, spoiler alert, I didn't die, I'm totally immortal. They took me for some regular vampireling normie and thought I'll die from a fucking stake to the chest, hilarious!

I'm an elder vampire baroness for Goddess' sake!

So after that bullshit trial, I was thrown in the cells, because I let them do so. My curiosity took over, besides I love me some bit of torture, rawr.

... Moving on:

I landed in some very stinky cell with two other "criminals". Irian and Gress. Irian was an old futanari human priestess who broke the law because she covered the sacred statue of the city's Goddess with her jizz. Now that's priceless, respect to that one. Gress was quite a misfortunate, muscular female Orc that lost her way in the dense forests and was found by the city's guards, taken for an invader and a massive threat to the city, just like me. Well, she wasn't. Orcs were a threat because of their armies and stuff, but centuries ago. Just like vampires, they settled and found out peace is cool.

"Hello ladies. How's it going?" I decided to break the ice immediately.

"Greetings, greatly endowed creature!" Irian said, raising and stepping closer, her eyes ogling my exposed, massive nuts. Grey hair reached the middle of her back and a bit elongated face with a perky nose added to her weirdness. She was like 60-something years old and had some wrinkles. She was dressed in a white, smudged priestess dress. I could see a bit of her futa package, she was much smaller than me, like most of the creatures I usually meet... I made my dick and balls massive, 'cause they are easier to hit like that, hehe... But anyways, Irian was creepy, old and probably nuts...

"Wow! Your sacred stones are just... soo vast! Do you release much of nectar?" Without asking, she reached and grabbed my flaccid cock, which was neatly set by my black-string outfit to linger in front of my belly. Her fingers were slender and cold, nails dirty and long, yuck...

I raised my eyebrow, looking down at her bony hand, now caressing my length. "Uh. Release what now...?"

"Do you ejaculate much semen, dear?" Her breath was getting ragged, she was getting off to that hard. "Those testicles ought to house a LOT of potent seed to please the Goddess of fertility... You could greatly contribute, like me... Releasing my gift all over her statue..." She started to jerk me off faster. "So... Would your testicles like to provide for our Goddess? Just cum on me, that's all it takes..."

"Uh, yeah, no. Can you stop? I'm just getting the creeps. You'll never finish me off with that cold, bony hand." I said with a little giggle. She was funny.

Irian didn't take it as funny though, because she gave me an offended look and rammed her skinny knee up my 'sacred stones'. Her knee was so bony it felt like she just mashed a bare bone between my balls.

I didn't have my pain intake reduced via magic at the time, so the sudden strike actually made me fall to my knees, shielding my crotch in a comic manner. I let out a rough puff from my lungs and crawled to one of the benches, beside Gress.

"Hiya." I squeaked, positioning myself next to her.

"I have never seen a futa taken down with such ease by an elderly lady..." Gress said, a smile appeared on her Orcish face. She looked up at me, taking a quick glance at my privates. "But on the other hand, the bigger they are, the harder they get smacked, huh?"

"Oh shut up. I wasn't ready..." I managed to crack a smile.

"Well, it's bad luck for you... If you are in for torture, let me tell you, their local tormentor has quite the taste for genitals..." She revealed her breasts, a few scratches on them here and there. "It's nothing for me, I'm an Orc, but for you and your gigantic, sensitive nuts... hm, I feel bad for you, friend."

Suddenly, the pain disappeared completely and a large smile emerged on my face. "Really??" I asked enthusiastically.

Gress looked at me oddly. "You seem positively surprised...?"

"Ah... No, no. Um. Yeah. Thanks for telling me." I lowered my stare to the ground.

My own cruel genital tormentor! I love by tools busted, and now I found a person who is paid to punish my giant nads, perfect!!!

'So um. Not much to do here..." I glanced at Gress, she was muscular, but had a great butt and her boobs were looking totally fine even with the lash marks. I had sex with Orcs couple of times already... very aggressive type.

"Yup." She peeked at my crotch again, she was beginning to sweat a bit...

With that old hag around, there was truly nothing to do, so I decided to help an Orc out. I'm a very helpful person, ya know.

"Wanna have sex?" I bluntly asked, looking her in the eyes, Irian's gaze locked on us immediately.

"Ah- I... wow... That's a bit forward..." Gress gulped. Blushing Orcs were just the cutest. And the rarest... "I don't even know your name..."

"I'm Lucida. Have a better idea then?"

"Gress..." She gulped and stammered a bit, but then... "Oh, fuck it!" She smiled, got in front of me and put her Orcish lips around my cock. I knew it, she wanted to try fitting one my size since she first glanced at me. Even futa-Orcs don't have such hilariously large rods!

So after she sucked my dick and I absolutely ravaged her Orcish pussy and was about to cum between her plump ass cheeks, ramming her from behind, the cell door opened with great force and bashed on the wall.

"Vampire!! Your turn!" A very muscular and slightly green-ish person wearing a black executioner's hood that covered her whole face entered the cell and froze in place. "What the fuck is going on here?! Get off of that prisoner right now!!!"

"Wait, I'm right at the edge, I'm gonna cum!" I didn't stop thrusting my hips, which apparently was a mistake. I felt a sudden impact on the back of my head and I was out cold...

After I-don't-know-how-many hours later, my eyes finally opened in shock as my nuts were being slapped around repeatedly by someone's hand.

I grunted and looked down to see the same person that opened the cell. My erect dick was on the way so I had to tilt my head a little.

"You fuckin' kidding me?! I was sooo close to completion!" I shouted as I realized, I was strapped to a large, wooden "X" which was mounted by chains to the ceiling in the middle of a dungeon-like room. It was so high that my belly was on the same level as the tormentor's eyes. I wasn't dangling with the whole contraption though, the "X" was sealed in place by metal poles.

"Yes, I know. That's why I stopped you. Did you know that fornication is forbidden in our great city?" Exclaimed the hooded person with a raspy, creepy voice. "It's punished by genital torture." She smiled.

I determined that she is in fact a woman, because she wore a strange, black gown that exposed her large breasts and covered her waist and crotch, but there was no bulge. Either that or she was a futa with a very tiny appendage. And also, her skin tone and physique gave up that she was an Orc or at least a half-Orc. Couldn't see the fangs because of the hood.

"Uh. Did you ever try it? It's great!" I happily proclaimed, which earned me a blunt, hard uppercut to my defenceless, loosely-hanging gonads. Her fist dug into my fleshy orbs, crushing them against my pelvis. She left her fist there for couple of seconds just to get a feel on the massive orbs. She was merciless!!

I 'oofed' with effort, but still snickered.

"You will pay the price for defying our sacred laws! For what you have done, all this meaningless copulation, I will make your testicles feel the wrath of our Goddess!" Saying that, she reached and kneaded on my left testicle, observing it with passion and anticipation, she probably never saw a pair that big. Or a canvas so vast to paint with all the different colors as long and as cruelly as she pleased...

"But why lower yourself to hurting my nuts, when there is this whole entire, gorgeous body to torture..." I tried to sound nervous, but it came out more like I was mocking her.

I felt as she gave my singular orb a strong squeeze with her powerful hand, looking at my twisted expression. "I see you are eager to lose them both, huh? They will make a fine collection on my necklace, dangling close to my heart... Such dazzling specimens..."

"Ugh... Wait, what? You have a necklace made out of balls? Ahahahaha! That's fucked up!" I burst into laughter and the second I did, I saw that she was done with my bullshit... At last!

My tormentor picked up a large piece of wood and mounted it right behind my monstrously large balls, like they were rested against a wall. Then, she reached for her belt, unwrapped it from her waist and tied it on the base of my cock.

"No cumming, pretty. If you cum, your precious balls will meet with my friend, nearly-melting-from-heat dagger. Got it?"

"Wow. You have any more friends? I bet not. You must be really lonely down here if you consider a dagger as your-" As I expected, she lost it and delivered a furious, straight-forward punch to my balls, crushing them both against the wooden plank.

I arched back, screaming, my eyes went to the back of my skull, trying to wriggle my legs and arms, but they were locked tight by metal shackles.

My legs were spread quite a distance, so my balls were completely secluded, just dangling loosely in my saggy nutsack. They had no protection whatsoever and my dick was standing straight up, so they were like a punching bag for my hooded, angry friend.

"You were saying?" She didn't even let me answer, she launched her next punch, this time with her left fist, smashing it on my vulnerable testicles. "I will shatter your profane jewels, heretic!"

The plank behind my nuts was preventing my balls from swinging back, also making the impact more severe. I started to sweat profoundly, my tongue was out and I was drooling. She was a one strong Orc!

"I will crack your weak eggs!" She connected another punch, flattening my gonads against the plank.

She was staring at my balls, which began to swell and garnish a bright, red color.

"And I will enjoy every last second of crushing your heretical balls completely!" She started to pummel my exposed nuts with flurry of punches, hitting her knuckles hard on one or both testicles and squashing the soft organs against the harsh, rough piece of wood.

After a while I began to wriggle in place, groaning and screaming, curling my toes and clenching my fists, digging my nails into my palms. She was still landing precise blows to my groin, aiming for my most sensitive spots.

My stomach turned upside down and my whole abdomen felt like it was totally numb. I felt like puking, but endured the process. A strong, pulling waves of pain spread from my crotch to my entire body. My gonads were getting absolutely ravished by her steel-hard fists.

My tormentor decided to spice up her tactic a little, so she backed away and drove her foot into my balls with a high kick, crushing them between the dirty sole of her foot and the plank. She grinded it a bit, even tried to grab my scrotum with her toes and then returned to quick but vigorous punches, beating my nuts like she was fighting for her life!

The anger that dwelt within her sadistic soul started to subside, so she launched one last, ultra-powerful punch that landed right between my testicles, hitting the majority of them both and actually breaking the plank, sending it flying back.

I gasped, relaxing my greatly tensed muscles and my body went limp. I was staring at my extremely hard boner, exhausted, when the lady in black brushed off the dust from her fists and backed away.

She smiled with satisfaction. "I'm impressed. You didn't pass out. Which is good. It allows you to see more of my work on your fruits." She lowered her gaze and looked at my bruised, almost purple nuts, which were pulsating with strong, pulling sensation. They were about twice their normal size and sagged lower than usual from all the force inflicted on their feeble structure. "That's gotta smart a lot. I love the feeling of landing a strong punch on those fragile spheres. So much pain from so little effort."

I wanted to say something, but my stomach gave up and I puked all over the floor and my dick.

"Oh, I see. Pitiful. So you can't take a few light punches to the balls? Well, I have a little surprise for you. Don't let it weigh on you..." She walked behind me and returned with a bucket. The bucket was quite large, metal, and had rope instead of the handle. It was also full of rocks. I knew where this was going...

The hooded woman came closer and grabbed my ballsack, before tying the rope around the base of my balls and letting the bucket drop, pulling my nuts downwards with great force.

The rope narrowed down with the impact, tightening right on top of my battered balls. The weight was so great I felt like some black hole was trying to suck my balls into oblivion.

My entire body tensed up while I was moaning through clenched teeth. My knees tried to come together, but they couldn't.

"Ooh... I thought you were much stronger. You look muscular, why can't your obscenely large gonads manage to lift a few stones? They should, they surely store a lot of your love-nectar, why can't they just hold a bit more??" She started to laugh loudly, like a stereotypical villain, then took hold of the bucket and pulled it down, almost letting herself dangle on it. I screamed in pain, my dick started tu jump from frustration. I would've came so much if not that tight belt...

"You know, to be honest... After such a rough beating and now this weight-lifting, I don't think they will work ever again. Shame. You loved to cum lots, huh? To feel the pleasure erupting from the tip of you monster cock? All thanks o those delicate orbs here... You loved to have them sucked and rubbed by some lovely heretic whores, no?" She caressed the bottom of my nutsack, sliding her sharp nails on my taut skin. With her other hand, she reached into her gown, to touch her privates, whichever it was. She started to daydream a little, so she shook it off and turned to the door. "Well, now it will all be gone. Your balls won't work anymore after a whole night of holding these rocks. Nighty-nighty, bitch!" She burst into obscure laughter again and slammed the door close.

I was gasping in short pauses, my entire body coated in sweat and red from strain. An entire night of nutsack stretching... The best sleepless night ever...!

After an hour or so, I noted that my frustrated dick was nearing the shade of purple, that Orc must've tied the belt a bit tighter than necessary. I felt as cum tried to get through the strap, but got stuck.

For couple of sleepless hours, I was more and more convinced, that the bucket was getting heavier but it were only my false hopes and endeavour. I was very eager to see what that sick Orc prepared for our next... session.

...

"Hello hello, breakfast is here!" I heard suddenly when the door smashed open. I could say that I was awakened, but the constant nutsack-stretching left me with little to no rest.

My entire body was covered in drops of sweat, it was dripping from me and splashing on the ground, and that was what probably made my tormentor exquisitely happy. She was in good mood today, I could tell.

"What do you-" Pause for effort gasp. "-got for me, dear...?"

"Something that I really, really like." She revealed yet another bucket, but the contents of this one were not still as rocks... They were wriggling.

"W- What the hell is that...?" I panted, intrigued.

"Those are mud parasites that latch onto passing animals that happen to step in puddles and such. They find they way inside the poor creatures and feed on their organs..." She announced, looking at the worms.

"Wait... Are you really planning to end the fun here?" I gasped for air. "I mean... They will eat my balls, or what?"

"Not quite. They are perfectly safe. It would require a lot more to even harm you. But what they release to your blood whilst sucking is the most important element here. It's a very... 'uncomfortable' venom, designed to irritate the parasite's host, nothing more."

"Brilliant..." My eyes were almost sparkly with tears, but I don't know if from joy or pain.

Seeing my astonished face, the Orc furiously kicked the bucket, making it swing with my balls, I groaned pleadingly. "Okay! Okay, I am not happy, no! Agh!"

The hooded beast put the parasites on a stool and untied the knot on my balls, finally letting them rest.

A moan of relief escaped my mouth. I panted, my nuts were finally free, but my ballsack was stretched and even more saggy!

"I wouldn't be so cheerful if I were you." She muttered and grabbed my dick. Her palm was so warm and firm...

"Ah... You gonna give me a handjob now? Please, I haven't cum since yesterday morning!!" I expected that she'll lose her happy mood, but not so quick! That line earned me an angry, disabling knee to my battered testicles.

I felt like cumming, but my load was immediately blocked by that damn belt. I squinted and then coughed with effort. "My Goddess... Your knee is so hard..."

"For your tender, bulky testicles, yes." She picked up a fat slug the size of her thumb and laid it on my dickhead, then observed it closely from under her hood.

"Tickles!" I laughed, but then realized that this worm was trying to fit itself into my piss-hole. "Oh... You weren't joking."

My tormentor, seeing that the slug has a hard time getting in, pushed it with her finger, inserting it into my urethra. The parasite started to crawl deeper through my penis. A very odd feeling, but at the same time, a bit pleasant.

"Ah... But how will it travel through the belt?" I asked, feeling the wriggling creature inside my cock. I bit my lip, it was about half way through.

"I got my ways." She calmly stated as she observed the bulge on the bottom of my dick moving.

When the worm reached the belt, she started to furiously masturbate my cock using the slug's moist slime and my sweat. She focused on my glans, massaging it quickly with her fingers.

I moaned loudly, arching my head back. "Gahh... I knew you were gonna jack me off...!"

As she rubbed my dickhead, my balls contracted up, trying to eject sperm. The pent up jizz already at the belt didn't bear the pressure and was forced to squeeze one, tiny spurt that further lubricated the worm and let it go through.

"W-What?!" I gasped, the parasite was gone, I didn't feel it any more. "Where is it?" I was excited, but started to panic a bit. Pre-cum started to leak from my cum-slit.

"It will travel to your balls, as I said. Now swallow another!!" The tormentor grabbed my glans and forced in another slug, coating it in my pre. This time, she proceeded to massage my dickhead immediately with both her hands, looking at my troubled face.

I groaned loudly, I wanted to cum so bad! The Orc started to laugh as she quickly masturbated my rod. My grunts were like music to her ears.

My balls were furious, trying to contract up, begging for release. Suddenly, I felt something crawling just beneath my scrotum skin.

"Aah! It's in! It's in my nutsack!"

The parasite finally made its way to my left testicle and latched itself into it. I could feel the sucking motion that moved its entire, gooey body.

My tormentor laughed, forcing the third slug into my massaged and swelled cockhead. This process was ongoing until she pushed in eight of them inside and ensured they found their hanging destination. She then fondled my nuts with small bulges all over them and stroke at my length, using my pre-cum and the slugs slime as lubricant.

"Good... Good. Now we wait. Can you feel them already?" She smiled under her hood.

"Ugh. Yes! They is much wriggling! But I can also feel this... This irritating twingle inside my balls!"

"That's the toxin they implement! It makes you shoot blanks, they will make you infertile!"

"Not for long..." I thought to myself.

The hooded Orc grabbed both my saggy testicles and started to knead at them, poking at the sucking parasites.

"What a relief, you don't get to reproduce any more! Hm... I'll let them comfort you a little..." Having said that, she grabbed a handful of slugs and laid them on top of my hard dick. They wriggled pleasantly and slithered on my skin.

"B-But how do we get them out...?" I panted, my cock twitched with excitement.

"I'm glad you asked. You ever been kicked in the junk by a horse or something?" She casually played with the slugs on my dick with one hand and kneaded on my balls with the other.

"Yes..." I grunted.

"Oooh... You deserved it." She turned around and without saying anything else, exited the dungeon room.

My whole ballsack was wriggling, and there were about six slugs on my dick, moving in different directions. I never knew about that species before! Shame...

After a while, I heard the nearing sound of hooves tapping on the floor. My tormentor entered the room with a strangely looking donkey-like creature.

"This... Is Mauler. She's of southern origin. There, they mutated to be able to eat honey and sap from tree hollows." The Orc reached into Mauler's muzzle and pulled her tongue, there were tiny, meaty, thorn-like hooks on the surface. "We'll use that fact later, now, you had your fun with the parasites..."

The hooded Orc positioned the donkey-like creature in front of me with its muzzle facing the same direction as myself. I knew what was about to happen...

"Brace your balls. This will be quite devastating." The Orc laughed and then slapped Mauler's thigh. I did brace myself, but that did nothing.

Mauler's leg instantly went back with a powerful motion, its hoof crushing against my low-hanging sack full of slugs. I yelped from pain, the kick squashed a couple of the parasites sucking on my balls.

"They aren't all out of business! Here goes another!" She slapped the donkey again, making it kick back second time, truly mauling my pair and getting rid of all parasites.

What the Orc didn't notice at first was that Mauler didn't only get rid of the parasites, she also successfully popped both my nuts with her hard hoof. The moment she kicked the second time, both my testicles burst and ignoring the belt, released a few massive, fat spurts of cum on the floor.

"Oooh my! It was surely a strong kick, huh?!" The tormentor yelled happily, seeing my stiff member spew serpentines of white goo together with parasites' carcasses. My eyes were not present, so far up that only whites of my eyes remained. It was so incredible to finally feel jizz rushing through my urethra, my whole body tensed, my face was red from effort, I didn't even breathe and the belt almost snapped!

"Let Mauler help, if you're at it already!" She slapped the creature again, making it crush my contracting, ruptured testicles with its leg while I was cumming.

As I finished and my muscles loosened up, I gasped for air and panted heavily. "My- My balls...!" I groaned.

"Oh...? Did she- Ah! She did!!!" The Orc neared my nutsack, amused. "Hmmm... I planned Mauler to lick you up with her nice studded tongue, but you did cum without my permission... Knife it is!" Saying that, she walked Mauler from the room and returned after couple of minutes with a heated, nearly melting knife.

"Are you ready to lo-" She froze just like then, in the cell, seeing me having fun with Gress.

"Ready to lose my balls? Never." I was standing in front of the "X", rubbing my wrists. I smiled at the surprised tormentor. "I love 'em!"

"How did you... How... Uh..." She obviously didn't know what to say, so I just grabbed the belt on my dick and it disintegrated into pixie dust. A last, sudden spurt of cum spurted out of my dick and splashed on the floor.

"Aahh... You know, it was really fun. You have a real passion for beating up balls, huh?" I started to near her, caressing my sides and creating my black web-like outfit from thin air.

"It's impossible..." She reached back and grabbed something hidden within her gown.

"Oh it is, dear tormentor." I snapped with my fingers and both my balls regenerated fully, there were now no signs at all that I was ever tortured. "Because you see, I'm a-"

The second I approached her too close, she pulled out her secret weapon, for emergency situations I presume, and embedded it in my chest, right between my boobs. It was a wooden stake...

"Oh...?" I looked down at the stake. A moment of awkward silence dawned in, then I glanced back at her. "Sorry, but that won't work, lady." I grabbed her arm with the stake and pulled it from my chest, my wound immediately stitched back together. "You stand before a higher being, peasant. I am a Goddess, you perverted, twisted Orc! I will eat your face!!!" I shouted, my fangs now at their full glory, I hissed loudly and the tormentor totally lost it, turned around and fled with a horrified scream.

I burst into laughter, watching her panic and disappear behind the corner. Yeah... I had enough fun for now. Like I said, I love me some bit of torture...

So that Orc will probably retire now, but I hope she won't lose that fetish of hers, tormenting nuts... Yeah.

After I found exit, I got out from the dungeons and wandered through the corridors until I met someone that I was hoping to see again! Okay, not someone, but two someones!

I stopped in the middle of a hallway, watching how the flawless knight-maiden Jovaine LaTrice was leading my cell companion, shackled and naked Gress, towards the dungeons.

"Hey, Jov! Hey Gress!" I waved them, grinning.

They both stopped and their faces shifted, Gress' glower went to Jovaine's face and Jovaine's smile went to Gress' face.

"I don't know how did you escape, but you'll regret that!!!" Jovaine yelled, unsheathing her sword. "Stay there, Orc!" She commanded Gress and approached me.

"Hmh. I thought you missed me, love..." I made puppy-eyes, but she was infuriated.

"You raped me!" She shouted.

"Uh... We both know that isn't true. You practically begged me to fuck you." Jovaine blushed deeply.

"Enough! It may be true, but you are a criminal and a heretic nonetheless!!!"

The knight-maiden stepped up and launched her armored leg into my exposed crotch, squashing my nuts and making me bend over. Then she hit my head with the hilt of her sword, trying to render mi unconscious, but I just stood upright with a bored face.

"I know you were just jealous because I was flirting with your girlfriend..." I sighed. "It's okay to demand some fun in your life."

"W- What?!" Jovaine pushed me to the stony floor and then stomped hard on my lying gonads. "I wasn't jealous, nor horny for your stupid cock!!!" She was so flushed!

"Hey, we had fun, right? It was fun." I supported myself on my elbows, looking at her red, angry face.

"Gah! YES! SO WHAT?!" She stomped on my nuts again, I bit my lip and moaned. My dick was pumping itself erect. "A- Are you enjoying this?!" She blinked couple of times, astonished and then backed off, seeing my dick become bigger and bigger each second.

"Yeah. Lovin' it..." I stood up and kissed her passionately.

"Mh- B- Back off..." She blushed again, pushing me away and shielding her face with her hands. Adorable...

"Okay, Jov. I'm gonna go ahead and take Gress for a walk." I bypassed her and approached Gress.

"So you love it you say..." Gress smiled, taking a glance at my massive nuts. "I think you're gonna like what I've got to offer then..."

"Oh Goddess yes... I can't wait..." I broke the shackles with a touch of my finger and took Gress' hand.

"Curse you, demon!!!" Jovaine yelled, wagging her arms with frustration.

"See you around, Jov!" I waved her and gone off to the exit with Gress. I think I'll walk her home... with lots of breaks for a little action in the meantime. I have to see what she has to offer after all...

So... Traveller... Do you wish to know what our route home with Gress will look like? Or maybe you want to know what exactly happened between me and lady Jovaine LaTrice...? Hell, I can tell you both stories, just let me know!

\------------------------

As Lucida said, if you demand, I'll write a story with an epilogue and/or prologue for this story, just comment down your thoughts and maybe ideas what would Lucida and Gress/Jovaine do, besides having sex of course...

If you have a ballbusting suggestion/idea/scenario, be sure to comment it and it may end up being used it in the story! You can include everything you want like creatures, weapons, Gress and Jovaine, it's up to you.

Don't be shy and as always, happy hunting gentlemen.


End file.
